


Spousal Support

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Colby wonder if they have too much of their old mojo back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spousal Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #344 – Spouse
> 
> First and foremost, my apologies to anyone who speaks Chinese. I had to use a two step process to translate what I wanted to say into Chinese. I take full responsibility for the translation, so if it's not quite right, blame me. Translations for the phrases can be found at the end of this story. This story assumes that, at some point while working with the Chinese, Colby picked up at least a working knowledge of Pinyin. He may not be able to read the characters, but he can speak the language passably. The prompt word is actually included in this story, not just the title. The word pèi ǒu is Chinese for spouse.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

As an Idaho farmboy, Colby doesn't do suits. David finds this highly amusing, especially since they've spent the last hour having Colby fitted for a new one. 

David resettles in his chair as he waits for his partner to model the next in a long line of suits, handmade by Charlie's tailor. 

"Come on, Granger," he calls out. "Get your ass in gear." 

Colby finally emerges, the diminutive tailor trailing behind. David watches with amusement as Colby steps up onto the dais, while Mr. Xiang tugs and pulls the suit, making Colby cringe. Finally, the man is satisfied with the drape of the charcoal wool and steps away. 

Colby tugs at the collar of his shirt as though the tie were strangling him. "God I hate these things," he grumbles, checking his reflection in the mirror. 

"I don't know, man," David says, looking him up and down. "I think that one looks pretty good on you." 

Colby smirks, but keeps his peace. It's Mr. Xiang that comments. 

"Nín de pèi ǒu xǐ huān zhè yī gè." 

Colby's eyes go as big as saucers. "No, no, no. We're just partners. This is for court, that's all." 

David lifts an eyebrow at Colby's reflection, but whatever the tailor said, Colby's not interested in translating even though David knows by now that he could. 

Mr. Xiang's face lights up. "Ah, wéi rán hòu yí shì." 

Colby goes pale, and now David's worried. "What did he say?" 

Mr. Xiang straightens up and looks between the two men. "You no get married?" 

David can't help it. He laughs, almost falling off his chair. 

"It's not funny," Colby grumbles, but David can see that he's fighting a smile. 

"It's okay, Cole," David says, winking at his reflection. "I promise not to leave you at the altar." 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The translations for the two Chinese phrases are as follows:  
> Nín de pèi ǒu xǐ huān zhè yī gè. = Your spouse likes this one.  
> Ah, wéi rán hòu yí shì. = Ah, for the ceremony then.


End file.
